Bond(z)
by Fleurie
Summary: Le plaisir charnel n'est pas synonyme d'orgasme. Le plaisir charnel inclut toutes les sensations, l'excitation qu'on ressent pendant les différents jeux de l'amour. Mais quand la recherche du plaisir et ses limites sont aux commandes, où est la place des sentiments dans tout ça ? "-Naruto… Tu veux essayer ? -Oui." Avait-il répondu, le souffle court.


**Disclaimer** – Les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire tirée du manga du même nom à Toko Kawai.

 **Pairing** \- Naruto x Sasuke (qu'importe l'ordre)

 **Raiting** \- M (presque un PWP)

 **Résumé :** Le plaisir charnel n'est pas synonyme d'orgasme. En fait, l'orgasme en constitue le point culminant. Le plaisir charnel inclut toutes les sensations, l'excitation qu'on ressent pendant les différents jeux de l'amour. Mais quand la recherche du plaisir et ses limites sont aux commandes, où est la place des sentiments dans tout ça ? _«- Naruto… Tu veux essayer ? - Oui.» Avait-il répondu, le souffle court._

 **NdA :** Comme indiqué dans mon disclaimer, **cette histoire n'est pas de moi**. J'avais envie d'écrire, mais aucune inspiration. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas transposer à l'écrit un manga ? Est-ce que ca en fait du plagiat ? Même en sachant que j'ai prévenu que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas ? Je suis curieuse de connaitre votre avis sur la question. Et important aussi, **je n'ai pas de bêta** , donc je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir.

 **/!\** _ **Naruto**_ **et** _ **Sasuke**_ **sont des** **hommes** **. On parle ici de relation charnelle homosexuelle. Donc ceux que ça gêne, je vous invite humblement à ne pas lire.**

* * *

.

 **BOND(z)**

\- Partie I -

.

* * *

 _._

 _Sous une brise glaciale d'hiver, un groupe de personnes marchait le long d'une rue bétonnée, dans la Zone Industrielle de la ville de Konoha. La neige avait recouvert les quelques rares arbres du paysage et le sol était entièrement recouvert d'un blanc salit par les allées et venues des businessmans qui rentraient chez eux. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, accentuant l'impression de froideur que la neige avait installée. Des réverbères éclairaient faiblement les trottoirs, diffusant une lueur blanchâtre qui faisait étinceler les cristaux de neige qui tombaient._

 _Indifférent à ce paysage, le groupe marchait, plongé dans une discussion animé qui créait des nuages de buées dans l'air glacial._

 _\- Allez Monsieur Uzumaki, rejoignez-nous pour ce soir. On va seulement prendre un pot pour se détendre, ce sera juste entre nous._

 _\- Ouais mec, relâches un peu la pression ! La journée a été dure, rajouta un châtain en passant un bras autour des épaules dudit Uzumaki._

 _\- Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas ce soir, expliqua-t-il en se dégageant du bras qui l'emprisonnait. Je suis désolé. Amusez-vous bien !_

 _Tout en s'éloignant en faisant un geste de salutation de la main, il entendit la réaction de ses collègues, faisant naître un vague sourire sur ses lèvres, leurs voix lui parvenant de plus en plus faiblement à mesure qu'il s'éloignait._

 _\- Ah encore raté ! Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas de copine, c'est pas sympa !_

 _\- Ca doit être parce qu'il est nouveau. Temari, arrête de t'intéresser à des mecs mystérieux comme ca, saute-moi dessus plutôt ! Renchérit le châtain dans un grand rire._

 _\- Ah non ! C'est justement sa discrétion qui fait son charme._

 _Dans un léger ricanement amusé, Uzumaki Naruto continua sa route, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou que le froid mordait. Il essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait prit plaisir à flirter, cela semblait si loin. Il y avait un moment déjà qu'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie amoureuse. A vrai dire, il ne cherchait nullement de la compagnie, préférant se consacrer à son travail plutôt que de batifoler avec…_

« Préférant se consacrer à son travail ? » _Qui essayait-il de berner ? Il savait pertinemment pourquoi personne n'était à ses côtés._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir, le visage levé vers le ciel qu'il observait d'un regard lointain sans vraiment le voir, la lumière des lampadaires éclairant l'expression pensive et rêveuse du jeune homme._

 _Pour la énième fois, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques. Et pour la énième fois, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait : Le froid glacial qui tentait de pénétrer à travers ses vêtements, frigorifiant ses mains nues et le bout de son nez. L'endroit où il se trouvait, debout planté au beau milieu d'une rue en pleine nuit. Les rares passants qui le dépassaient, la mine confuse devant le comportement insolite du jeune homme. Lui ne voyait et ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il était retourné deux ans auparavant, dans une chambre lui rappelant un matin plutôt inhabituel, l'atmosphère fraîche et douce du printemps embaumant la pièce._

* * *

\- Naruto !

\- …

\- Crétin, tu es réveillé ?

Un petit grognement plaintif s'éleva sous une couverture.

\- Arrête de déprimé et accepte la vérité !

\- …

\- Allez, viens manger, c'est prêt.

Hier soir, enhardi par l'alcool, il avait couché avec son ami d'enfance qui se trouve également être son meilleur ami. Cela aurait été complètement banal si ça avait été une femme : ils auraient pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_. Un homme et qui plus est son meilleur ami. Pour résumé grossièrement, il avait baisé avec un mec qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin.

Une tête à la touffe indisciplinée blonde sortie le bout de son nez de sa protection duveteuse, et s'exclama :

\- J'te trouve bien désinvolte, Enfoiré. Me dit pas que tu t'souviens de rien !

\- Je me souviens parfaitement.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés avant…Une fois quand ils étaient gamins mais c'était un accident. Et plus tard, sous le coup du flirt, de la provocation. Rien d'important ou de sérieux.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es si calme ?

\- Ce n'est pas en faisant la tronche que ca va changer quoique ce soit.

\- J'aime pas les ingénieurs ! Ils ont aucune sensibilité !

Soupirant discrètement, le brun répliqua sur un ton trop solennel pour être vrai :

\- Alors dit moi, quel est ce tourment qui étreint ton cœur ?

\- Hmf...

Le blond enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en poussant un gémissement désespéré.

Passant une main sur sa nuque, le visage plongé dans son coussin, il se remémora brièvement les évènements de la veille et il se fit la réflexion qu'ils ne leurs avaient fallu que quelques verres pour que leurs barrières tombent et qu'ils se laissent aller.

 _Son visage était à deux centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux bleus louchaient légèrement en essayant d'apercevoir la bouche de son ami. Malgré l'alcool qui engourdissait son esprit, il sentait son cœur battre rapidement sous l'appréhension et l'excitation que cette proximité éveillait._

 _Puis leurs lèvres s'étaient écraser l'une contre l'autre sans plus de préambule et un baiser enfiévré avait suivi, incendiant leur excitation naissante. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, des bras s'étaient noués autour d'un cou et de fils en aiguille, le blond s'était retrouvé allonger sur le sol alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, le corps de son ami surplombant sur le sien. Puis le brun avait brièvement relevé la tête, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux._

 _«- Naruto… Tu veux essayer ?_

 _Son regard brûlant de désir et d'envie était plongé dans le sien. Et comme envouté, Naruto ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Pas qu'il en ait envie. Il était enflammé, grisé, par l'intense passion qu'il voyait dans le regard de son ami._

 _\- Oui.» Avait-il répondu, le souffle court._

\- Naruto ?

Sentant ses joues chauffer face aux souvenirs, il répondit, le visage toujours enfouit dans son oreiller :

\- C'était plutôt agréable…

\- Tu veux dire que je suis un bon coup ?

\- Surement pas Enfoiré ! J'ai mal au cul !

Il reprit après un brève silence.

\- J'ai eu mal mais comment dire…

Il continua plus bas, ses joues rouges de gêne.

\- Je m'attendais pas à c'que ce soit si bon…

\- Moi non plus. Ca faisait longtemps, j'en pouvais plus ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

Ce redressant sur ses coudes en sortant enfin la tête de son oreiller, il le regarda.

\- T'avais pas l'air aussi frustré qu'moi pourtant.

\- Si et c'était super bon. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin pour la simple raison qu'il y a Sakura et Ino. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ouais, ça portera pas à conséquence.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez à table !

* * *

 **En ce matin de printemps, ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils pourraient oublier tout cela facilement…**

Attablé dans un petit café cosy avec sa bien-aimée Sakura, Naruto rêvassait. Son esprit était retourné dans cette chambre, pendant cette soirée particulière qu'il avait passé entre les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Naruto, ça te dirait d'aller quelque part pour les vacances ?

Regard perdu au loin, le bras posé sur la table et son menton appuyé dans sa paume de main, il répondit mollement.

\- J'sais pas trop, un prof m'a demandé de l'aider pour ses recherches linguistiques.

\- Même si on ne part qu'une seule nuit ? J'aimerai aller dans une région plus fraîche.

\- …J'vais y réfléchir.

… **mais ça s'est révélé plus difficile que prévu.**

\- Tu me diras la prochaine fois !

 **Il avait beau s'envoyer en l'air avec Sakura, sortir avec elle, et lui réserver son temps libre. C'est à lui qu'il pensait.**

 _Prenant sa main, il la guida entre ses jambes, sur son membre dur qui reflétait son état d'excitation avancée._

 _«- Naruto, touche-moi. Tu veux bien ?_

 _\- Oui…»_

 _La sensation d'un sexe différent dans sa main. L'excitation de savoir que c'était celui de Sasuke entre tous. Que l'expression sur son visage était due à lui._

 **Inlassablement. Il pensait à lui. Peu importe le moment. Peu importe l'endroit.**

 _«- Incroyable, c'est complètement rentré !_

 _\- Ça fait mal, idiot ! »_

 _La douleur de son sexe enfin en lui. Son torse plaqué contre son dos comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un, et son souffle dans sa nuque. Emboité intimement, peau contre peau. C'était électrisant._

 **Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir.**

\- …uto. Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? T'es tête en l'air en ce moment !

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je disais qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée avec Sasuke et Ino. Un double rendez-vous ! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-…

\- Naruto ?

\- Hm… On verra.

Il jura intérieurement d'avoir l'esprit si distrait.

* * *

En ce mois de mai, les températures commençaient sérieusement à grimper. Tant et si bien qu'on se serait cru en plein milieu de l'été. L'air était écrasant mais heureusement une brise venait l'adoucir de temps en temps. Les rayons du soleil tapaient fort, mais quelques nuages blancs projetaient parfois une ombre bienfaitrice sur les étudiants de l'Université de Konoha.

Marchant d'un pas lourd, le jeune Uzumaki traversait la place pavée qui séparait deux bâtiments. L'établissement universitaire était grand, et marcher sous cette chaleur ne lui convenait pas du tout. C'est pourquoi on pouvait l'entendre râler tout bas contre son professeur qui l'avait fait venir pour lui donner des traductions supplémentaires à faire pour ses recherches.

\- J'y crois pas ! Toutes les trad' qu'il m'a filées ! Et j'ai même pas fini mon mémoire !

Il soupira de dépit, songeant à la tonne de travail qu'il aurait à faire. Sa malchance continuant, une forte brise souffla et emporta les quelques papiers qu'il tenait d'une prise molle entre ses doigts.

\- Ah non, pas ça !

Il courait après les feuilles, son humeur allant en se dégradant.

\- M'a pris pour son larbin ? Fais ton boulot tout seul, sale vieux !

Il soupira de lassitude, s'accroupissant pour ramasser une autre feuille.

\- Pff, c'mes dernières vraies vacances en plus…

Et comme depuis plusieurs jours, son esprit s'évada vers une direction toute autre. Il n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis ce soir-là et il se demandait pourquoi.

Une de ses feuilles se plaça miraculeusement à hauteur de son visage et il la fixa bêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à marmonner depuis tout à l'heure ? T'as pris un coup de soleil ?

Il leva la tête en sentant une main fourrager dans ses cheveux et découvrit qu'une silhouette se tenait debout derrière lui et tendait une feuille devant son visage.

\- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce' tu fais là ?

Surprit par cette apparition, il s'était exprimé un peu brusquement. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils dans une moue mécontente.

\- Quoi, t'es pas content de me voir ? C'est aussi ma fac je te signale.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'les mecs de ta section viennent rarement par ici.

Il se releva après avoir récupérer ses feuilles.

\- Je fais une course pour mon prof. Expliqua le brun

\- Je vois…

Il avait soudainement la gorge sèche…

\- Ca fait un moment qu'on s'était pas vus… Reprit le brun. Avec les examens qui approchent…

Les examens… Qui s'en souciait ? Lui n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à ce qui s'était passé.

 _La joue écrasée contre l'oreiller, il amena son bras en arrière pour venir agripper la fesse de son ami et faire une pression dessus tout en poussant ses propres fesses en arrière._

 _«- Aah… Plu -plus fort Sas'ke ! »_

\- Naruto ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.

Naruto le regarda mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Sasuke enchaina, attrapant une mèche blonde dans un geste tendre, le regard quelque peu mélancolique.

\- Dis, Naruto…

\- Quoi ?

L'atmosphère intime qui s'était soudainement installée de par son geste prit fin tout aussi rapidement quand il rebaissa sa main.

\- Non rien… Tu trouves pas qu'il fait super chaud ?

Le fixant toujours, Naruto resta silencieux. Il était dans un état second, comme engourdit par la chaleur ambiante et submergé par les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. L'homme qui chamboulait ses pensées se trouvait enfin en face de lui, passant une main sur son front où la sueur plaquait quelques mèches brunes et léchant ses lèvre, comme déshydraté.

\- Hn Crétin, t'as pas soif ?

A milles lieux de vouloir lui répondre, Naruto avait à présent les yeux fixés sur les lèvres fines où une langue rose avait fait son apparition pour retourner se dissimuler. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de la chaleur atmosphérique quand la seule chose qui l'obsédait était cette langue qui lui rappelait des moments vraiment trop agréables pour pouvoir les oublier ?

Tout à coup, comme agissant de son propre chef, son corps s'élança dans une pulsion aussi intense que soudaine, laissant tomber les documents qui n'avaient plus aucune importance pour pouvoir s'agripper au T-shirt en face de lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec brusquerie et sans douceur aucune sur celle de Sasuke, comme si son corps avait été trop longtemps brimé, puis sa langue partit à la recherche de son homologue. Il lui lécha les lèvres, les mordant quand il s'impatienta de la réponse tardive. Il recula un peu son visage, mécontent, le souffle court.

\- On aurait jamais dû faire ça…

\- T'as du culot ! répondit Sasuke en touchant ses lèvres meurtries.

\- Si on l'avait pas fait… j'serais pas assoiffé comme j'le suis et j'pourrais me contenter de c'que j'ai.

\- Hn…

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres d'écart et leur proximité rendait peu à peu leurs souffles saccadés, se partageant leurs goulées d'air.

Bousculant un peu Naruto, le brun le plaqua comme un mur d'enceinte proche, ses mains partant déjà caresser son ventre sous le tissu.

\- J'crois que…

\- Hn ?

\- J'peux plus prendre sur moi. Révéla Naruto

 **Pourquoi lorsqu'on a gouté quelque chose de bon, on en veut forcément toujours plus ?**

De qui Naruto ou Sasuke comblèrent les derniers millimètres ? Ils ne s'en soucièrent pas une seconde, leurs esprits déjà trop focalisé à dévorer les lèvres et la langue de l'autre. C'était un baiser fiévreux, brulant, de ceux que l'on s'échange après une longue absence, que l'on donne pour des retrouvailles ou -comme ici- pour un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Un baiser sauvage, humide, langoureux et empreint d'une fougueuse passion qui vous remue les entrailles, vous blesse parfois les lèvres et vous coupe le souffle… jusqu'à vous tourner la tête… jusqu'à vous obliger à vous écarter pour reprendre votre souffle plus calmement.

\- J'ai cru sentir du sang. S'essouffla un peu plus Sasuke en allant lécher et mordiller de façon frénétique la mâchoire de son camarade. C'est… C'est dans ta bouche ou la mienne ?

\- Hmm… J' sais pas.

Leurs souffles étaient tremblants, leurs corps en ébullitions et leurs cœurs semblaient faire une course d'endurance. Tout en eux criait l'excitation et l'adrénaline que ce moment leur provoquait. Incapable de s'écarter de lui, Sasuke lui dévorait le cou comme un assoiffé, et tout heureux de se traitement, Naruto avait penché la tête et fermer à demi les yeux.

 **Le désir va toujours croissant.**

\- Dis Naruto, est-ce que tu veux savoir… jusqu'où notre désir peut aller ? Termina-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

* * *

A SUIVRE…


End file.
